The Cursed Ring
by I am CHAOS the VOID
Summary: When a gift turns out to be cursed, Percy must find the Aesculpiana Snakes belonging the the god of healing and medical arts, Asclepius to save Annabeth. He must make his way to the temple in Epidourus, Peloponnese with fellow demigods Jason and Leo. But can he make his way there in time? Written by : Athena M.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi… I'm Athena M., and if you've been reading up on 'I am VOID' or 'I am CHAOS', you'd know I'm a third DIFFERENT person. Sorry for starting this story late… Just enjoy, okay? This story isn't betrayal. (Okay, if you want it, I'll make another story) And, I DO NOT OWN PJO & HOO. The end.

Chapter 1

As the setting sun turned the sky into a thousand pretty colors, Annabeth Chase put her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. She and Percy were having a romantic picnic- after a late night movie. "It's so pretty," she gasped. Yes, she'd seen sunsets before on the Argo II, but this seemed more beautiful.

"It is," Percy replied, stroking her blonde hair. "I've got something for you."

He reached into his jeans pocket and took out a small blue box. "I chose it myself."

She took the box from his hands and opened it, letting out a small cry. "Percy…" Annabeth looked up, tears in her eyes. "Thank you." It was a ring, a small grey gem on a silver circle.

"Put it on," he smiled, and she kissed him- lightly.

"Hang on, Percy! It's mine," she laughed. "So I decide when to put it on."

"Okay. I'm just going to iris-message Paul and mum. Keep them updated." He winked. "See you in a bit."

As he walked off, Annabeth examined the tiny circle that fitted her finger. The grey gem glimmered. As she turned it around, she spotted a tiny omega sign.

What's that for? She wondered. If he bought it from a shop in New York, why would there be greek words?

Must be my imagination, she ended the meeting in her mind. Percy came back. "Come on Annabeth, we've got to pack and go." She slipped the ring on her finger and started to pack.

In the car, Percy watched as Annabeth admired the ring on her fourth finger. "Like it?" He asked. "like it? I love it!" She exclaimed, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

That grin… that shop…

He was at the mall, looking for the perfect for Annabeth. He walked and walked and walked, and still no nice ring. When finally, after looking for so long, he found the shop.

Circle Jewelry shop, it said. There were roses on the door, and pretty rings displayed. He stepped in, and a woman wearing a silky black dress greeted him. "Hello, my dear boy! How can I help you? " She said in a singing tone.

She smiled and winked at him. Her fingernails were polished red, and her eyes were piercing green. Her dark hair was braided in gold. She seemed familiar…

"I'm looking for a ring. For my girlfriend," he said, softly, examining the gems on the rings. They were all beautiful" pearls, rubies, sapphires and topazes. "Well, pick the one you like! We have tons. You'll love them all!" She sung sweetly.

"Okay. Just…give me some time."

He walked along the display cases, and wasn't satisfied. "I think I'll find another shop. I don't like these rings," he explained, and headed towards the door.

"Oh, no, I have a ring that you will definitely love," the lady said. She walked to a room and came out with a blue box to reveal a grey gem sitting on a perfect silver circle. Percy was taken aback. "I'll take it!" he exclaimed, whipping out his wallet. As he paid, he muttered, "Thank you, um…"

"Oh! It's Clove. Miss Clove." She grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Okay, Miss Clove. Thank you." He walked off, thinking, so weird.

"Percy," Annabeth's fragile voice snapped him back to reality. "Can we stop for a while? I-I don't feel well." He nodded and stopped at the side of the road. "Ah!" he heard her shriek. 'What?" Percy turned his head.

And he saw Annabeth shaking uncontrollably. The ring on her finger glowed and her face turned green. "Percy…' she groaned, just before her eyes snapped shut.

AN: So, yeah! End of Chapter 1. Pls note: The story happens after the Second Giant War. Piper, Jason, Leo ,Frank and Hazel will come in… I hope. Should I make an OC? Please review & answer. Criticism is allowed, but no flames… Thanks! I will update ASAP – Athena M. (Beta-ed by I am VOID)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys! Thanks for the nice reviews. I promise you, Percy & Annabeth won't die. But the ending won't be too nice as well… Hehe :D. Hope you like Chapter 2

"Annabeth!" Percy cried. "Annabeth!" He touched her forehead. It was practically on fire. "Oh gods…" What am I going to do? He thought.

He slipped his bottle of nectar and ambrosia out of his pocket, feeding it to Annabeth, one by one, slowly fitting it in her mouth. He noticed the ring on her finger glowing green, then red and then purple. It vibrated so hard Percy could feel it. It's the ring, he'd figured it out. I need to get it off her.

He grabbed Annabeth's hand and tried to get hold of the ring, but it slipped higher on her finger. It took him time, but he managed to get hold of it. The ring tightened around her and made a hissing sound.

Wait, hissing sound? Since when could rings hiss?

It didn't take long for Percy to realize that the ring could not be taken out. He needed help. Quick. Before Annabeth's fever got any higher.

He ran out of the car and hunted a water fountain down. Fishing out a golden drachma from his shirt pocket, he threw it into the water and said, "Oh, goddess Iris, please show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood." The water shimmered to form the shape of Chiron at the big house in camp half-blood.

"Oh, Percy. How's your date going?" he asked smiling. "Not good! Annabeth just got electrocuted!" Percy shouted. "What?" Chiron's eyes widened. He looked at Percy's panicky face and said, "Explain later. I will send the Apollo cabin." He waved and the picture shimmered back.

The sound of neighing pegasi made Percy relieved. Finally, they were here. He stepped out of the car and waved his hand frantically. Will Solace, the healer from the Apollo cabin, spotted him and they landed the chariot on the street.

"Percy! What happened? Chiron said-" Will was broken off by Percy. "Yeah, yeah, I know! Just help Annabeth!" Will heard the panic in his voice and went to help her.

A distance away, Percy heard a voice: _Yo, boss._

_Blackjack! _He spoke back.

_Boss, what happened?_

_I bought a ring for Annabeth. It was… weird. She put it on and passed out._

_What?_

_I know right?_

"Percy, she's out like a light," Will said after checking Annabeth's condition. "We need to bring her back to camp. Chiron needs to make an antidote."

Percy nodded and got on blackjack as the Apollo cabin carried Annabeth onto the chariot. "Come on buddy, to Camp Half Blood."

As she regained consciousness, Annabeth tried to recall what happened to her.

Percy gave me a ring. I put it on. In the car, I felt sick. He stopped. I got electrocuted and passed out. That was all she could think of. Right now, her head felt heavy and she felt like she was on fire.

She managed to tear her eyes open and say, "Where am I?" Her surroundings were a blur. All she could make out was Percy's face. "Percy?" He nodded. "Get up" And she did. It was tough, considering that her head weighed a ton, but she managed to. Her vision was clearer now. She recognized where she was: The place where she first spoke to Percy. Camp Half- Blood's infirmary. She knew why she was there too.

"Put this on your ring," Percy said, showing her a bottle with snow white powder. "It's supposed to kill the ring's magic for a day. Chiron made it."

She dabbed the powder on her ring. Its grey color turned pale. "How long was I out?" Annabeth asked. Percy showed her two fingers. Two days, she thought. Wow. I am amazing.

"Sorry, Annabeth... for buying that ring," Percy mumbled, his face turning red. "I didn't know… it was, you know, cursed."

But she just laughed. "Oh, Percy, don't be sorry. You didn't know cuz you're a seaweed brain."

That seemed to make him feel better. Annabeth tried to turn her head and face him, but she ended up flinching. Out of the corner of her eye, Percy's smile vanished. "I'll get Chiron. He was making the antidote just now." He got up and left the infirmary, still full of demigods from the giant war three weeks ago.

AN: Can you believe it? I wrote this chapter in 1 day! OMGeezzz! I was really happy to find out I had good reviews. So thanks so much! Chapter 3 will start the drama! IF you think this chapter was good, review! Criticism is totally fine but no flames please! See you next chapter! (Okay… that was weird.) – Athena M.


End file.
